


The Wolf With The Blue Eyes

by smcluck



Series: Werewolves [1]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcluck/pseuds/smcluck





	The Wolf With The Blue Eyes

“MOM HAD YOU SEEN MY BOOKS” yelled 16 year old Archer. “In your backpack” said her mom. Archer was at her boyfriend's house late last night and didn't get back till early this morning. One thing that no one knows is that is her boyfriend abuses her, every morning she covers her bruises with makeup and wear hoodies.  
She walk to school and seen her best friends at her locker “hey arch” said faith one if her bffs. “Hey faith and sophie” said Archer. They looked over at the group of guys walking by. ”Who the new boys” asked Archer. “Well only a couple of them will be coming here” said Faith. She turn her head and Cameron Dallas called her over. “I will be right back” said Faith. She walked over to him. “Hey keep a eye on Nash, Shawn,and Aaron for today” asked Cameron. “Yes I will” said Faith. “See you tonight then” said Cameron kissing her cheek. “Okay see you tonight then” said Faith before going back to her friends.  
When she got back to her friends she seen Nash looking at Archer. “Nash come and introduce yourselves” said Faith. “Faith that guy he just kiss your cheek what is going on with you both” asked Archer. “We are dating” said Faith. Nash, Shawn, and Aaron came over. To the girls “hey Faith and hey Sophie and who is your friend” asked Nash. “I am Archer” said Archer. Then her boyfriend came over to her . “Hey babe” he said wrapping his arms around her. “Hey can you give me a ride home later” asked Archer. “Yeah I will” said Jason. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Archer looked down and rub her arm. “Hey you okay” asked Nash. “Yeah I am I need to get to class” lied Archer.She walked away and head to class.  
After school Nash,Aaron, and Shawn was standing waiting for the jacks to pick them up. Jason and the football team came over “ so you are letting my girl looking at you in a weird way” said one guy named Kyle. “What you talking about” siad Shawn. “What about Archer you like her” said Jason to Nash. “No I don't you can stop talking” said Nash. Jason punch Nash in the face and cause him to fall down. Archer walked outside and seen Jason fighting Nash.  
She walked over and got between them. “What the heck is going on here” asked Archer getting in the middle. Aaron pulled her out of between them and then Kyle dove at Nash and cause him to fall. “You both need to stop” yelled Archer. They looked at her “Now Jason” she said. They walked to Jason’s car and the ride was silence in till they got to Archer’s house. “ ,Come over tonight” said Jason. “No we are done because you are jealous of Nash liking me” said Archer getting out of the car.  
She walked in and seen a letter

Hey Arch  
I am working late tonight you can go out and hang with faith and Sophie.  
Love mom

Archer put her things up and went to the trail behind her house and walked down it. She walked down the trail and then felt arms around her side and then the person kissed her neck. She looked up and it was “JASON GET AWAY” she yelled. She took off down the trail and up to the waterfall and he chased her with a knife.  
Archer got to the top and Jason was walking to her and she was walking backwards and she fell and then her hood was grab. She looked up and it was a wolf. The water curtent was so strong and pulled them both in. Archer gasped for air but got pulled under again then she felt a tug in her hood and it was the wolf and another one pulling her out. She blacked out.  
Archer woke up on a couch and then someone walked in the room. With a box and sat by her and she looked over and it was Faith. “Hey you're awake” she said. Someone walked in “hey I have a meeting tonight with Bart” said the person. “Okay Cameron" she said.


End file.
